Dazzled
by MoJo-Jocelle
Summary: HowlxSophie. Things tend to get a bit awkward between these two. reposted, sorry


**Sorry, it wasn't as descriptive as I would've wanted it to be. It's a HowlxSophie. Character's thoughts are in italics, and Sophie's dreams are in bold. I know, I don't have a wide variety of vocabulary... This is based on the movie because I haven't gotten hold of the book. Characters seem a little out of place... so please, bare with me. This is my first story. Hope to be making more. _Should I make another chapter??_ Good reviews please. (;**

**Fluff/  
**

**Anyway, 'Love it.., Hate it.., Whatever.., Just enjoy it.' x)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part, what-so-ever, of Howl's Moving Castle.**

* * *

**Dazzled **

"H-Howl…" Sophie managed to whisper as Howl moved his lips around hers.

Howl pulled back, worrying if it was already too much for his love. At the same time, she backed up, hitting part of her head and back against the door.

Closing her eyes, she took a couple of seconds to recalibrate. She opened her eyes to face... another pair that were beyond words. Her breath caught, and slightly blushed pink; due to the close encounter. '_He's gorgeous'_. They were in Howl's room. The trinkets around them dancing, gleaming in the light.

"Howl…I…I'm….forgive me….," Sophie turned around, rushing for the knob of the door. Even though she loved the feeling of his touch, she thought she'd fallen too easily for him once again. In the back of her mind, she also had deep, insecure thoughts. 'I'm not beautiful enough for Howl… Not once has he even told me that I was beautiful…other than the time we were in the garden… Me with someone like Howl? I don't think it'll ever be possible… not even in my dreams…' She turned the knob with a great amount of force, and rushed down the stairs. 'Oh my, did I break the knob…?' She blushed a deeper shade of pink.

Calcifer noticed her fast pace, and her cherry cheeks. "So, Sophie?…Had fun?" the fire demon had tried to hold in his laughter, but failed and muffled a small giggle. Turning around, Sophie looked at the flame with dagger -eyes. Calcifer hid back behind a log Sophie had set down for him earlier. She turned back and went right to the kitchen, ignoring his question. In her head, she replayed everything that had led up to their encounter.

-

_**Flashback**_

_Howl remained in his room. Even after Sophie had called his name numerous times to come eat with the family._

"_Enough with this!" Sophie became irritated, having no patience for a man who didn't answer back when being called upon. _

"_Howl!… Whether you like it or not, you are going to eat breakfast!" She marched upstairs, the floors screaming beneath her boots; with the tray of food she'd made special for him: two delicious omelets, three greasy bacons, a perfectly tanned toast, a slice of juicy ham, topped off with a clear glass of cool water._

_Muttering to herself, "Howl better be doing something important." _

_Sophie looked into the bathroom, seeming he spent most of his time there, but found no one. 'Odd…' _

_Next stop, his room._

_Before opening the wizard's door, she put her ear against the rough, amber wood. Nothing. She shook her short starlight hair, as if it would be automatically fixed. She reached for the knob, and turned it. She poked her head through the crevice of the door to see the young wizard laying on his bed. Shaking her head, she thought, 'Oh Howl…it's just like you.' She stepped inside, the door closing behind her. He looked a bit sick. His eyes remained closed, his hair framing his face ever so precisely, and his puffy white shirt was open enough to see his perfectly sculpted chest. _

"_H-Howl, I have your breakfast." She held out the tray towards Howl._

"_Sophieee, I need you." Even a little comment like this made Sophie blush. In a failed attempt, she tried to shake away the feeling of her heart beat. It was a drum playing on, in her chest. BUM. BOM. BUM. BOM. Steady, but loud. 'Howl would be able to hear it...if wasn't already too busy to playing sick.'_

_Howl's eyes opened wearily, glancing towards Sophie and then closing again. Sophie couldn't help but stare at the angel in front of her. A couple seconds passed before she could feel her legs again._

"_Howl, I need you….," Howl's head snapped up, and his eyes beamed toward her, " …to eat your breakfast." _

_His lips went into a parallel line, and his eyes followed. "Sophie, I love you more than anything, and I tell you that I need you, but you only respond by telling me to eat food. Do you not love me?!," he pouted. _

"_Oh Howl, stop being a baby. Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold, okay?" Sophie walked towards the side of Howl's bed and laid the tray on his lap. Sophie smiled playfully, "Eat."_

_Howl pouted even more. _

_Sophie felt a strong urge to hold just touch the angel in front of her, and so she did. Her head tilted to the side, and with her right hand, she brushed strands of hair out of Howl's eyes. Not usually something a proper lady would do. Sophie snatched her hand back. _

_She abruptly turned around, blushing more. The heat rushing to her cheeks were uncontrollable. _

_Before Sophie could reach the knob of the door, Howl had already grabbed her arm and spun her around. He locked her into the kiss that would be labeled as… 'To Die For.' Sophie wrapped her arms around Howl's neck. Seconds, minutes, hours! Time seemed to pass by, but it was only a couple minutes before Sophie had said, "H-Howl…." and had made each other let go. Making her run out of his grasp and head downstairs to her current position near the sink. _

_**End of Flashback**_

-

Turning a deeper shade of red, she started to scrub the dishes. Even a little too rough for her usual rampages.

Howl still stood in his bedroom; still staring blankly towards the door Sophie had exited. Amazed and dazzled, he thought to himself, 'Sophie's so…_beautiful_.'As soon as he snapped out of it, he remembered what Sophie had said _'Howl…I…I'm….forgive me….'. 'What had happened? She didn't do anything wrong… Did I take it too far this time?' _His new heart was heavy with guilt and shame. He had made Sophie think that she had done something wrong….wrong enough to pull herself away from him.

Sophie remained, scrubbed her thoughts away.

She finished a while later. Still embarrassed by how she was easily swept off her feet by Howl. She went to the couch and fell abruptly. Worn out by the intense scrubbing. She whispered to herself, "Howl, I'm sorry…", and fell into a deep slumber.

Little did Sophie know, Howl sat behind the railing of the stairs, who had watched her intently. After watching her scrub dishes, he headed upstairs to work on more magic potions, with a smile on his lips.

Sophie believed that she still wasn't good enough for Howl. That there were more attractive females walking about the Earth.

Little did Sophie know, Howl sat behind the railing of the stairs, who watched her intently for a while. He headed upstairs to work on more magic potions, with a smile on his lips.

-

"**Where am I?…" Sophie had ended up sitting on the doorstep of the castle. Turning her head, she saw a sign on the door. 'DO NOT ENTER.' "Well, I mind as well go in, shouldn't I?" Smiling, she got up and headed toward the forbidden entrance. Surprised for a mere second, the door flung itself open. "Uh…?" Hesitating, she took a step in. **

**Looking up at the top of the staircase, she saw women dancing about. Barely amused, she walked up the steps towards Calcifer's hearth. The women still danced around her. Calcifer wasn't there... only a small tea kettle left to brew. Looking around, Sophie whispered, "What's going on?" All of the ladies stared at Sophie once she had spoken. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ The women stared at Sophie like they were in a trance.**

**Seconds later, Sophie noticed the crowd started to gather around the couch in the middle of the room. **

**Pushing her way through, she found Howl. **

**"Howl, why are all these women here?" Putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, she looked at the gorgeous women gathered around them, and then back at Howl.**

**"My love, they are here to envy me." Sophie closed her eyes, infuriated. "That doesn't make sense Howl...they are women." She opened them, and Howl stood in front of her; like the way he had in his room. _'Howl's eyes are intoxicating...'_ "Look around again, love." **

**Sophie automatically did as told. _'W-What?!... The women a-are now MEN?!.. Ahh...Howl and his magic...' _"Howl, there is hardly anything to be jealous of." Howl grabbed hold of Sophie's arms, pulling her even closer. His forehead rested on hers, whispering, "Sophie, please understand, you are the angel men have dreams about; meeting, holding, kissing. I was quite lucky you came upon my castle... You are worth envying." **

**All too soon....**

**-**

Sophie awoke. _'What an odd dream… "'Worth the envy?"'...Ha!' _Realizing the floor needed some cleaning, she managed to pull off more bit of anger, "This place is so dusty!" Still very drowsy, she grabbed a broom. Sophie straightened her back, put her chin up, and put her face on. 'I don't care...if another lady did come along, she was not going to let her steal her one and only away from her.'

Once again, Sophie was being watched by Howl behind the railing of the stairs.

Pretending to have just gotten downstairs, Howl asked Calcifer for some hot water in his bath.

Sophie looked up from her swift sweeping to find Howl smirking towards her. _'Er...okay?' _

Howl receded upstairs to work more on his appearance.

A couple hours later…

-

Howl came back downstairs to find Sophie asleep on the couch_. A_gain_. 'Even when she's asleep, she looks like a goddess,' _he thought_. _He turned to look at the fire Sophie had made. _'Huh, the fire demon probably left to roam in the sky again...' _Howl knelt next to Sophie, brushing a strand of starlight hair. He held her face. "Ahh," He felt his heart beating rapidly. Sophie put her hand on his chest, her eyes still closed. "'Ahh' yourself Howl." Her heart started to beat a bit rapidly, too.

"Sophie! My…you're awake." He scratched the back of his head as if to say, 'Well, I've been figured out.'

"Howl, my love. You should know that I'm a light sleeper by now." She opened her eyes. Struck by her beauty, he remained speechless. Only smiling his heart breaking smile.

Sophie couldn't help but smile back.

Sophie closed her eyes again; being dragged back into sleep.

It seemed as if minutes had passed, Howl couldn't take the wait anymore.

Sophie awoke, a little surprised to find a set of lips touching hers. His lips moved tenderly around hers. All of a sudden, it had gotten more passionate. Howl nibbled on Sophie's bottom lip, waiting for her approval to enter. Soon enough, she gave up and grabbed his now black hair, pulling him closer. Slowly, Sophie sat up and let Howl sit on the couch with her. Their lips still dancing around each other, and Howl's tongue fighting with Sophie's.

Sophie pulled back. Staggered breaths escaping her mouth. She looked up at Howl, who seemed a little hurt. "Sophie, are you sure it's not too much for you?" She looked at Howl kindly, "Of course…I just wanted to do this…" Howl stiffened as Sophie gave a devil-ish smile. She pushed Howl down on his back. Realizing he was now laying on the couch, he knew what Sophie had wanted to do. He smiled back at her. Pouncing on top of him playfully, she resumed their lustful kiss.

"Ah…Ahemm!" the fire demon returned to a site he had not intended to see. "My, my, look at what happens when I leave." His eyes glazed over Sophie and Howl. Both shocked; they abruptly stood up. Sophie got up a little too fast and lost her balance. Squealing as her face was about to hit the floor. Before she even had a chance of hitting the floor, Howl had caught her. He held her in his arms, bridal style. "My Cariad, are you okay?" Sophie could only nod. She saw how Calcifer's fire brightened Howl's eyes….fire-blue eyes? She was beyond words. She rested her head on his chest with a relief, _he was all hers; and only hers. _"Hmph, will you two take it somewhere else? Please? I need my sleep." Calcifer seemed more grumpy than usual.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we love?" Howl looked down at Sophie, his eyes revealing kindness.

"Where did you have in mind, my wizard?" Sophie laughed. 'Breathtaking...,' he thought.

"Hmm…I thought we could take this upstairs. To my room." He smiled wickedly…

Sophie grinned, she was about to answer, but her response was muffled by the wind. Howl rushed upstairs to his room with inhuman speed.

Calcifer shouted towards the stairs, "Howl! Sophie! Stay safe!"

_

* * *

_

**Err....good reviews please? _Should I write another chapter? Or...leave it as is?_ Inspiration from Pink. And I really did hope that you liked my story. Haha. (;**


End file.
